


Earth 318 headcanons/drabbles

by KMYash



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMYash/pseuds/KMYash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm claiming Earth 318 as my Marvel earth where the world has a Captain Stephanie Rogers instead of Steve. Currently planning to make an actual verse but for now this is where drabbles and headcanons for it will go. Many will be from my headcanons for when I tried rping Steph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steph & Bucky

Steph huffed as she bit down on the end of her pencil. She frowned and made a face at the taste of the eraser. Looking down at the papers in her hands, her frown deepened and she dropped the paper back onto the makeshift desk she had been given. Running her hands through her already messy hair, Steph groaned in annoyance. This wasn't what she had been expected when she joined the army.

“Having some trouble there Stephie?”

“I’d have less trouble if some of you actual military men helped me out, Buck.”

Bucky leaned against the small desk and gave her his trademark grin as he always did. Steph rolled her eyes at the display but smiled. She’d known Bucky nearly her entire life and she was completely used to the way that Bucky acted. It kept her grounded when she was having trouble and in turn she knew how to push his buttons when Bucky was starting to make trouble.

“So Peggy turn you down again?”

Her oldest friend sputtered and Steph laughed loudly. It seemed that Bucky had taken Peggy’s initial rejection as a challenge and he continued to ask Peggy out on dates. Steph had asked Peggy why she said no, after all Bucky was her best friend and any dame would be lucky to have him. The English agent had responded that Stephanie wasn't the only one willing to wait for the right partner. It was an answer she respected so when Bucky nagged her about Peggy's reasons she just smiled at him.

“Come on pal, lets go. We’ll play some cards, I’ll take Morita for that pack of cigs he got yesterday and I’ll let you have one.”

“One? But you don’t even smoke, Steph, some friend you are!”

Stephanie flipped Bucky off as she walked away. Bucky and the boys had taught her well. Of course, it didn't hurt that Stephanie always had a bit of moxie.

“Just your best Barnes!”


	2. Steph & Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy/Steph bonding

When there’s only two women in the camp, it’s impossible that they’ll be bunked anywhere but with each other. Once Stephanie is officially a part of the team she’s given a small cot and some space in Peggy’s tent. Peggy insists that she doesn't mind and Steph does her best to make sure she's not being more of hassle than she already feels like.

There’s something about Peggy that makes Steph stop and stare. She knows that the men stop to stare at Peggy all the time but Steph feels like when she does it, it means something else. Sometimes she wonders if it's envy. The agent is beautiful and feminine and yet there is never a moment where Stephanie questions her strength. Steph doesn't know how to do that. Every time she tries she feels like she's six again, trying to walk in her mother's one pair of nice heels.

Stephanie watches Peggy do her hair and makeup in the morning. She does her best to appear less creepy than she feels but she can't bring herself to stop watching. To her, it feels like Peggy is doing her own form of art, different than what Stephanie does. As much as her mother wanted her to learn, Steph never took to initiative to learn how to properly style her hair or how to put mascara on without smudging black on her face. Between working and art, Steph was always sweaty or covered in charcoal and whatever other art supplies she could get her hands on.

Before the team goes to the bar together for the first time, Peggy offers to lend Steph a dress. Because it wouldn't be right for a beautiful, young woman to go out to a club in pants. Somehow it ends up with Peggy doing her hair and makeup as well. She sits still with her eyes closed and feels Peggy's hands in her hand and tries to hold her face still when she dabs lipstick on her lips. In the end Steph looks at herself in the mirror and, she’s loathed to think let alone say, that she feels like a lady.

In all the years she’s told people that she didn't want to go dancing, this was the first time she did.

With no one to dance with (because the team is still trying to understand their new leader and Steph isn't eager to dance with a stranger) Peggy sways softly with Steph in the corner. The agent hums the songs as they play and Steph thinks that Peggy must be the most wonderful woman in the world.


	3. Steph & Howard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph on Howard

After Erskine found her and decided to bring her with him, she worked as his assistant. The government asked a lot of him, as a man of incredible science medical science they looked to him to find ways around chemical warfare. Sometimes they even asked him to develop it. Erskine worked on what he could while trying to get the government to agree to fund his super soldier project. As he did that Stephanie took to the task of helping him with paper work and office work. As his assistant she got to meet some interesting people. 

Such as Howard Stark.

She’s pretty sure that Howard doesn't think of her much as Dr. Erskine’s assistant. Stephanie is actually sure that he doesn't think of her as the doctor’s assist at all. Some days she’s even ready to bet that he doesn't remember that she was. 

It’s not that she minds. Even she doesn't even always think of herself as the girl from before the serum. When she looks in the mirror it makes it all the harder to believe that once upon a time she was sickly and scrawny. Almost like she just woke up someone else one day. So she understands that it doesn't always click that she used to be the doctor's little assistant who was always underfoot and stubbornly waiting until someone addressed her. Just now, Steph has seen Stark from two points of view.

As an assistant she saw him as a outrageous flirt. She didn't know many secretaries that hadn't batted their eyes at the man and didn't get a cool smirk in response. Steph hadn't cared though. She didn't sign up to look for a potential husband. Her job had been to make sure that Dr Erskine could help as many men get back to their potential wives and children.

After the change it seemed it went from “Now sweetheart why don’t you go bring Erskine this paperwork,” to “Pal you’re really going to like what I got for you this time!” Stephanie decidedly liked the change.

The first time Stephanie comes back from the field she throws her arms around Howard’s neck and calls him a genius. The doctors later remind her that she had been shot to hell and back and that good soldiers saw doctors before congratulating scientists on shields that didn't even protect their owner. But Steph thought it was perfect. That first time she had thrown her shield on instinct. Something just clicked as she watched her shield ricochet between walls and at her enemies. _It was perfect._

The shield went with her everywhere, became what she reached for instead of a gun when things went bump in the night. And when she woke up in a world she didn't know it was the only familiar thing left. Steph clings to it because it reminds her of home and everything she loves, reasons she keeps fighting. Sometimes she thinks to thank Howard when it flies from her grip and saves the day again. Because without her shield she would be lost.


	4. Steph on Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as you could guess, this verse bastardizes some of the timeline and adds things from comic canon and movie canon with a good dose of my own headcanon. This one sort of scrunches years together.

Sometimes Steph thinks that the super soldier serum is what keeps her going. She feels so weighed down with grieve that she doesn't know how she walks from under it all.

She could say it started when she was a child with a terrible, and later on absent, father and her saint of a mother, but Steph knows her mother carried all of that burden. It was her mother's constant strength that had inspired Stephanie to become the woman she had. Her mother did her best to keep all the bad in the world away from her. What little had spilled over to little Stephanie had years to get over.

The tragedy started once she had gone to war. She had gone in knowing that people had died, that a lot of people would still die, and that she would not be able to save everyone. But that hadn't prepared her for the horrors of war and it's casualties. It had broken her heart to watch men struggle against death just long enough to pass on last words. It was horrible and burned into her mind. So she personally wrote letters to their families, telling them their last thoughts and offering what little comfort she could.

For Steph, the trouble of her big heart was the fact that it ached every time she failed to save a life. Even when she had no chance of saving someone she thought about what could have been done differently, in a perfect world. 

None of that had prepared her for Bucky's death. His death had succeeded in destroying her in a way Red Skull had tried for so long to do. She threw herself into her missions after that. It hardened her to the deaths of soldiers she couldn't save. She still regretted every life she couldn't save but she couldn't stop anymore. She felt compelled to keep moving. When they finally caught the trail of the Red Skull, Stephanie jumped into action and when the plane started it’s final dive she selfishly thought at least her heart didn't have to take watching anyone else die.

Like so many people before her, she learned that she had to be careful what she wished for. Waking up in the future was confusing and disorienting. It took some time to adjust and when she did she paused to stop and look back. The files provided to her were run of the mill soldier profiles but they all broke her heart. Just about everyone she loved was gone. There was Dugan and Morita. That was it. But Dugan was a different man than the one she had known so many years before.

She visited everyone’s grave, even flew to Europe to visit Falsworth’s grave. Stephanie brought dozens of flowers to decorate Peggy’s tombstone in bright, beautiful colors. At Howard’s grave she scoffed about his kid who was just like him and yet so very different. She even sat at the grave next to his, introduced herself and told all the embarrassing stories she knew about Howard to the marble headstone of a woman she never knew.

All she could do at Bucky’s grave was inform him that she didn't puke on the ride this time.

The files had informed her where the home Morita lived in was. Once a week she sat at Morita’s bedside. It was her favorite part of the week. Morita who was now so old and suffering Alzheimer’s and lost a leg to diabetes. More than anything this made it hit home how many years had gone by. Most days he commented on how she reminded him of an old friend, but on her favorite days Morita thought he was still at war and didn't remember there was no leg below his knee.

“Come on Cap! Tell the docs I’m fine. The war’s not gonna win itself while we sit here waiting for me to get the A'OK from these guys.”

Steph always smiled and told him that they didn't need wounded soldiers on the front lines. She never corrected him about where or when he was. He was Steph’s personal time machine and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Some days when she walked in he would be talking to the nurses calling them names of people long gone. She relished these meetings until one day when she walked in the room there was no one there. 

She kept going though because there was nothing else she could do.


End file.
